Unanswered Questions
by Annabeth.WG.Chase-Jackson
Summary: "His eyes glimmered mischievously. 'I can do oh-so-many things for you, Miss Annabeth Chase. The question is, would you let me'" Annabeth's new acquaintance asks a lot of questions at the strip club she was dragged to that night. Not all of them are simple enough to answer. High T rating, but no lemon. One-shot. R&R.


"You need to _live_ a little. That's it; I'm taking you to a club," Thalia told Annabeth sternly after watching her study for three hours straight.

"Wha-"

"Nope. No arguments. Here-" she threw a rather revealing black dress at the blonde. "You'll be wearing this. You can't protest, and remember-you owe me."

"What for?!"

"For getting my dad to get you a scholarship to go to this school in the first place."

"Oh, so you're playing that card now?!" Thalia had brought this up a million times, but Annabeth had never really repaid her debt.

"Whatever. Go put that on. I'll be waiting." Rolling her eyes, Annabeth got up and dragged her feet quite dramatically to the bathroom.

 _It won't be that bad_ , she reasoned with herself, _It's only a club. And you_ do _need to lighten up._

As she had expected, she looked like a whore in that dress. It barely reached mid-thigh, and the v-neck was so deep that it nearly went to her belly button. Scowling, she walked back to Thalia, who was on her phone texting someone. She cleared her throat, and Thalia's head snapped up. Then her eyes settled on her outfit. "Fuck, Annabeth," Thalia said, letting out a low whistle, " 'Bout time you showed off that bod of your's."

"I look. Like a prostitute."

"You look hot. Sexy even. But let your hair down and let me do your makeup." Thalia always had makeup in her purse. "Pipes is comin' too."

"I am _not_ wearing this, Thalia. I'll repay you some other way." Annabeth glared at the smirking girl.

"How you pay me back is not what _you_ decide, oh my dear Annie. I helped you get into one of the most expensive schools in the country with one of the most prestigious Bachelor's of Architecture program in the _world_. You will go to this club with me today, and you will do so wearing the dress I picked out for you," Thalia's electric eyes sparkled with victory as Annabeth groaned.

"Fine. But I'm _not_ wearing heels. And don't call me Annie."

"Annie, darling...yes you are. But I'll have mercy on you. They'll only be two inch heels. You're welcome."

 **...**

Annabeth pulled down her dress uncomfortably, glaring at anyone who dared to check her out, which was a lot of people. Piper and Thalia were wearing more modest outfits; that's not saying much, as she could pass for a stripper. Coincidentally, she noticed strippers dancing on the tables. "Thalia!" Annabeth had to yell over the pounding music that she could feel all the way down to her toes.

"What?" Thalia looked around the club, grinning.

"You didn't tell me this was a strip club!"

"Oh, didn't I? Sorry, it must've slipped my mind!" Annabeth glowered at the girl, but it didn't do much. Thalia had her eyes locked on the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

"Um, no! I'll just sit by the counter, glaring at you!"

"Grandma. You need to learn to have fun! Let's go Pipes. Annabeth needs to get back to her knitting." Piper and Thalia went to dance to the beat with all their hearts as Annabeth made her way to the bar counter, pulling her leather jacket (that Thalia barely let her wear before deciding it looked "badass") tighter around her.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?" asked the admittedly cute bartender. Annabeth asked for water with a slice of lemon. Then she heard a snicker from her right. She turned to look at the source with a scowl on her face and found a guy with startlingly green eyes sitting next to her, drink already in hand.

"A water? At a strip club?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

He chuckled. "No need to get feisty. Let me guess: this is your first time at a place like this. Your friends dragged you here. You just want to go home." It irked her that he could've made that (correct) assumption so easily just by her order.

 _You need to learn to have fun...Annabeth needs to get back to her knitting_.

 _You know what, Thalia? I can have fun. I_ will _have fun_.

She scowled at the man once more and turned back to the bartender, smiling sweetly. "Actually, I'll have a vodka martini, please." Even the bartender looked a bit surprised. Was she really that easy to read?

She turned back to the man, now actually _looking_ at him and discovered that he was quite achingly attractive. Those green eyes that she'd thought to be an emerald color were a gorgeous green-blue-sea-green, she thought the color was called. They were framed by impossibly long, dark lashes the same color as his raven-black, perfectly-tousled, 'I-woke-up-like-this' hair. He was tan, a shade lighter than her. Her eyes traveled down his swimmer's body and went back up to his face and saw amusement in his own eyes. "Were you just checking me out?"

She flushed, but hoped the flashing lights would hide it. "What's there to check out?" she responded snarkily.

"They say that those who answer a question with a question of their own are usually either lying or hiding something. Which one is it, Blondie?"

"Do _not_ call me Blondie." Annabeth hated nicknames-especially ones about her hair color.

"I wouldn't have to if I knew your name," the man smoothly replied. She hesitated, wary of giving her name to strangers, but she remembered Thalia's words again.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Annabeth Chase," he stuck his hand out. She took it and gave it a firm shake, but he lifted it and pressed his lips down, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. She wanted to pull her hand back, like she'd been stung. However, it was more of a tingle that made its way up her arm. He let go of her hand and smirked.

Annabeth prayed her voice wouldn't wobble. "Let's make it fair. What's your name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson," he mocked her, "At your service, milady." She rolled her eyes.

"At my service, huh? What can you do for me?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have let them. His eyes glimmered mischievously.

"I can do oh-so-many things for you, Miss Annabeth Chase. The question is, would you let me?" He replied in a deep voice. Thankfully, she didn't have to answer right away. The bartender placed her drink down in front of her, snapping her eyes away from the man's intense gaze. She cleared her throat and took a sip, wincing immediately. She detested vodka.

"So do you come here often?" Annabeth tried making conversation, but it ended up sounding like a pick-up line. "That came out absolutely wrong."

"I don't think it did; that sounded like a pick-up line to me. But to answer your question: no, I do not." She glared at him for the implication that she meant to say it like that, but was honestly surprised by his answer.

"Why are you here today?"

"Well how's that fair, Miss Annabeth Chase? You have three unanswered questions so far. I've answered all of your's."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and took another sip of her martini, wincing again. Then she flushed, remembering all three. "Neither. That's the answer to the second unanswered question. I was neither hiding anything nor was I lying."

"And what about the other two?"

"We'll get to them later in the night, now won't we? So tell me why you're here."

"Friends dragged me here for a bachelor's party." Her heart seemed to sink a bit before he said, "My friend Frank's. He's marrying this awesome girl for him." And why exactly she seemed almost disappointed at the thought of him being engaged, let alone getting married the next day, was not that big of a mystery to her, but she pushed aside the thought. "How about you, Miss Annabeth Chase?"

"It's just Annabeth, _Percy Jackson_ ," she corrected, mocking him.

"Answer the question, _just Annabeth_." She glared at him.

"Friends dragged me here because I study too much, apparently. And I owe my friend a favor, so she made me come here." The earnest look in Percy's eyes unnerved her a bit, but made her go on to tell him the complete truth. "When I'm upset, I double my workload to make me stress over _it_ instead of whatever I was upset about," then she answered his unspoken question, "Which, at the time, was a huge breakup between my boyfriend, Luke, and I. He was cheating on another girl. I-I think I kinda knew already. But I fooled myself. I was starstruck. I'd had a crush on him literally forever-since I was seven years old. Thalia wasn't surprised, but she was super pissed. But the thing is, I wasn't even upset because of the fact that he was _cheating_ ; I was upset that I let him. I was upset that-that I was so oblivious to it. I saw all the signs-he wasn't even that great of a boyfriend-but I just... _let_ him. I'd never felt so weak or pathetic." Annabeth looked back up at Percy and was startled by what she saw. His jaw was set and his eyes were swirling with what seemed to be anger, remorse, sympathy. He was staring directly into her eyes, offering silent support. "I mean, I'm better now. He's an asshole who doesn't deserve me, blah, blah, blah-my friends say that all the time. But. I'm good. I'm sorry I don't know why I dumped that on you," she rushed on, avoiding his burning gaze that stirred up something in her stomach and-she hates to say-lower regions.

"He's a dickhead. For cheating on you, for making you feel that way. He's a _blind_ dickhead, too, because why would anyone cheat on _you_ of all people?! I mean, you're, like, a _goddess_. And I'm not just saying this to get laid or anything." She looked at Percy, confused, but he wasn't finished. "You're gorgeous-duh-but you're also smart, judging by your jacket-" which had the name of her university on it "-you're confident, you're not annoying-who the fuck would cheat on _you_?"

Percy looked genuinely confused. And Annabeth refused to admit it, but her heart melted-just a bit. Then Percy snapped his attention back to her and seemed to realize how heartfelt he was being, flushing. He actually blushed, goddammit! _As if the idiot couldn't get any cuter!_ "Um. Thanks. For that. He...he was." The two sat in awkward silence for a bit. Percy downed his whole drink in a gulp, and no, Annabeth did not look at his biceps. He scooted his chair closer to hers until their arms were touching, and Annabeth's heart was pounding so fast she was afraid it would overpower the bass in the music that was playing. He pointed at a tall, buff Chinese guy next to a tall buff blonde guy.

"That's Frank," he said. "The guy who's getting married. The blonde guy is Jason."

She pointed at Thalia and Piper. "Those are the friends. Piper's the shorter one. I think your Jason would look good with my Piper."

He snorted. "Good luck with that. He doesn't date." But as if on cue, Piper started walking towards Jason and talked to both of them. An incredulous laugh escaped his lips and they turned to look at each other. Annabeth was all too aware that his face was two inches away from hers. She glanced down at his lips, then back at his eyes, which were a shade or two darker than before. He grinned. "Finally fallin' for me, now are we?"

She scoffed. "In your dreams, Jackson."

"How'd you know?"

"Just my superior omniscience. Can't you tell?"

"'Course I can." He cleared his throat, placing his hand over his chest, and went on dramatically, "Those silver-gray eyes do not only pierce my soul and melt my heart! They shimmer and swirl with knowledge and wisdom far greater than I could ever imagine!" She blinked at him. Then she let out a quite unladylike snort. Then she found herself laughing so hard, she had to clutch her stomach and tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, my dear Annabeth, I did not think it so, but you are even more radiant and beautiful when laughing. The gods have blessed me, I'm sure of it!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that, though joking, his words made her stomach drop and heart beat just a bit faster.

"Drama major?"

"I'm flattered you think so, but no. Marine Biology major. Go to the same uni as you, actually."

She was ashamed of it, but that surprised Annabeth. "Really?"

" _Yes._ You saying I look stupid, Chase?"

"U-of course not! Just haven't...seen you around."

"Sure." But Percy was smiling amusedly, so Annabeth didn't feel too bad.

"Anyway. I'm an Architecture major."

"Annabeth Chase the Architect? It's got a nice ring to it, but you know what sounds better?"

"What?"

"Annabeth _Jackson_ the Architect."

She punched his arm, but she was laughing. "Shut up!"

"It's a fact. And ow! I'm hurt. I'm injured. Oh, woe is me!"

"Please. I barely hit you. Besides, it was a...love caress."

His green eyes glinted mischievously. "Oh, I can show you what a love caress is."

She flushed and was ready to tell him to shut up again, but that's not what came out of her mouth. "Can you, now?"

He looked a bit startled at her response, as if he was expecting something else, but recovered quickly and smirked. "As I said before, Annie, that's if you answer my second unanswered question." _I can do oh-so-many things for you, Miss Annabeth Chase. The question is, would you let me?_

Her face turned pink and she completely forgot to snap at him for the nickname. "I'll answer the second one:" _I could do oh-so-many things for you, Miss Annabeth Chase. The question is: would you let me?_ "Maybe I will. The night's not over yet." It suddenly hit her. She was at a strip club, not only talking, but _flirting_ with an admittedly _hot_ guy whom she'd never met before in her life.

A devious smile that made her stomach flip slowly spread across his face. He leaned closer. "You are a puzzle, Annabeth Chase."

She leaned forward a bit as well. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I do like mysterious women."

"That's not a straight answer, Jackson."

"Neither was your 'maybe.'"

"What if it turned into a yes?"

"I'd be the happiest man on Earth, Miss Annabeth Chase."

At this point, if either of them leaned forward, their lips would touch. Annabeth's heart was pounding, pounding, pounding right out of her chest. "Lucky for you, I've never turned down an opportunity to make someone happy." And she closed the gap between them.

Annabeth tingled all over and her brain went fuzzy. She unconsciously pressed closer to him, which wasn't hard, as their chairs were right next to each other. Her arms snaked around his slim waist, and one of his hands rested on her's, the other at the small of her back. Percy's lips were salty but sweet, like saltwater taffy, and incredibly warm and soft, moving perfectly in sync with hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and let go of it, brushing his tongue against it to request entry into her mouth, which she happily gave him. Then she pulled back, breathless.

She didn't want to be that girl who basically had sex with a guy in public. Percy looked confused, hurt even. "Not here," she whispered. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through people, other girls giving him appreciative look overs. She couldn't blame them, but that didn't stop her from getting a bit possessive, which she knew was stupid, considering she'd met Percy just about an hour ago. They reached the family restroom, and, thankfully, it was empty-a rare occasion at a strip club. She'd thought there would already have been a couple having sex in there.

She pulled him in quite roughly and barely locked the door before slamming him against it and kissing him. She kicked her heels off and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had both of his hands on her waist, rubbing circles occasionally, driving her wild. He moved backwards and switched their positions so that she was the one pressed against the door. Her senses seemed to spike. She moved her arms down to his waist and slipped them underneath his shirt, letting them travel upwards, feeling the muscles in his back move. He unlocked his lips from hers and moved them to her neck. He placed butterfly kisses on them and kept going down until he reached the point where her neck and shoulder met. His tongue touched her skin and she let out a long, low moan, but she was feeling too much of everything else to be embarrassed. He sucked on the one spot and her breathing was erratic. He attached his lips to hers again, and his hands grabbed right under her butt to pin her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had. His hands skimmed her thighs, deliciously warm against her skin. She tightened her legs around his hips, and he moaned right into her mouth at the friction. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him back a bit so she was standing on her own two feet and slipped her hands under his shirt. She moved closer to him and kissed his neck like he had done to her. He groaned. "Annabeth."

She took that as encouragement and moved down, down, down, leaving hickeys along the way. He was panting and suddenly grabbed her waist and laid her down on the bathroom floor-something she would've protested against before this. He held himself up as he hovered over her, and she took the time to admire his arms. He kissed the spot where he'd left the hickey and moved his lips to the base of her neck where her collarbones met. He kissed and sucked downwards and Annabeth was a wriggling mess on the bathroom floor. He kissed her sternum, right between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she'd done before, and he groaned long and low, mouth still pressed against her skin, sending vibrations to her heart, causing her to moan right after him. He moved down all the way to where the v-neck ended, and was disappointed to see that the dress prevented him from kissing the rest of her skin. She reached down to take it off, but Percy held her hands and her gaze, his eyes lust-filled as hers. "Annabeth," his voice was low and husky and she had to bite her lip to stop from kissing him. "As much as I want to do this, I don't want our first time to be on a bathroom floor."

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares, Percy?" She grabbed a fistfull of his hair and tugged him down, and he complied before pulling away again.

"Annabeth," he said more sternly.

"Percy, I had to keep from jumping you all through our conversation, and now that I finally have, I'd like to finish, so if you want to get all noble and shit, now is _certainly not_ the time. I don't care where we do it, but if we don't do it, I'm going to die of sexual frustration." She wasn't trying to be funny, but he cracked a smile.

"Hold on." He picked her up bridal style and walked through the bathroom door, avoiding coy gazes and suggestive winks sent their way. "Jason's dad owns this place, and he has a room upstairs. He only lets Jason use it, but he never does, so I have a key. I've never used it either, but there's a first time for everything, I guess." They got into the room and Percy gently laid her down on the bed, but she was done with 'gentle.'

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so fiercely that he fell on top of her, but she crushed her lips against his hungrily. His hands slipped under the bottom of her tight dress. She pulled back and shimmied out of her dress, thankful she was wearing a black lace bra and matching panties. He took a moment to look her up and down. "Damn," he whispered huskily. She got up and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his gorgeously tanned swimmer's body. She grinned at him.

"Damn," she mocked.

He kissed her cheek, a surprisingly tender gesture in the middle of what would most probably turn out to be a one night stand. Then he went down to her belly button, using his tongue to lick it and nip at it. His mouth traveled down, down, down til it reached where she wanted it the most.

 **...**

She woke up the next morning with strong arms wrapped around her, in just an oversized dress shirt and panties. She snuggled in closer to the source of heat and looked up at it. Percy was gently snoring, a trail of drool on a corner of his mouth-something that would've disgusted him had it been anyone else, but was utterly adorable and endearing on him. _Gods_ , she thought, _I slept with someone. I slept with a hot guy I met at a strip club. Ha! Let's see Thalia try to call me 'Grandma' now!_

But wait. Wasn't this supposed to be a one night stand? We wasn't she leaving yet? _What happens now?_ Percy shuffled and blinked his sleepy eyes open, smiling at her. "'Mornin', Wise Girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wise Girl?"

"Was thinkin' up nicknames for you. You and your smart ass retorts."

"If I remember last night correctly, you seemed to enjoy that smart _ass_." He blushed. _Gods of Olympus, how the hell can someone even_ be _this cute?!_

"Yeah, well. That's not my fault."

"Whatever. Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Speaking of last night," she looked at him nervously, "What happens now?"

He met her gaze seriously. "What do you want to happen now?"

She looked away. "Well," she said, turning around to spoon so she wouldn't have to look at him, "I-I think it would be f-fine if...if we didn't make this a one-night stand. If we could do this more often-wait! That came out wrong-er, I meant-" she quickly exhaled and exasperated breath "-I think it would be fine if we could go on a date. Or multiple. But I don't know, I mean whatever you want to do is fine with me so-"

He cut off her rambling. "Annabeth." She turned to look at him again. "I think it would be fine if we went on a date. Or multiple. And I would be fine with you being my girlfriend, too." His face was pink, and she was sure her's was too.

" _Fine_? Seaweed Brain, you should be elated if I say yes to that. Both of those."

"Will you?"

"Duh."

"Well, then, I'm elated." She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose, something she'd been wanting to do since the night before.

"And by the way, Miss Annabeth Chase, if _I_ recall correctly, you have one last unanswered question." _Were you just checking me out_ _?_

"Maybe I was. Were you checkin' _me_ out, Jackson?"

"You _know_ I was, Chase. Every guy and a quarter of the girls were checking you out in that club. You're just too damn sexy. Yet _I_ was the only one fortunate enough to sleep with such a goddess." Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"You were getting a lot of stares too, you know."

"Was little Annie jealous and possessive?"

She scoffed. "No," she lied.

"It's okay. I was too."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting."

"And I feel I should tell you this, as I am your girlfriend now."

"Yeah?"

"You drool in your sleep."

 **...**

 **Hey guys! Thank so much for reading this. Please leave a review on how I could've made this better-but don't say I should've written an actual lemon. I don't feel like I'm ready for that, especially my having no experience whatsoever. To those who read my other stories, I'm so, so, so sorry. I feel like I kinda just...lost inspiration? I think I'm going to work mainly on one shots now. I hope I can pick up my other stories since I have summer break now, but I don't know.**

 **Anyway, R &R, please! PEACE.**

 **Song of the Day: Issues by Julia Michaels**


End file.
